Woe is the life of a Stalked Pop Star
by strawberry6
Summary: All pop stars have crazy fans. Most Pop stars also have fans that are in love with them. Some Pop stars have crazy fans, that are in love with them, that also stalk them. What happens when Miley, AKA Hannah Montanah is one of those Pop stars?


****

Congratulations, you're reading my awesome fanfic.

This is rated T, becasue I cant quiet control my violent tendencies. So just expect that crazy, psycho, OMG element.

* * *

"SCORE!" Jackson yelled jumping up from his place on the couch. Spinning around a little in celebration the eldest of the Stewart family flopped back down onto the couch triumphantly. Grabbing a handful of buttered popcorn Jackson shoved it into his mouth and shook his head happily, bits of the junk food peppering the floor. Gluing his eyes back onto the TV screen, Jackson perched on the edge of his seat and watched in a mix of awe and horror as the opposing team on the basketball game stole the ball. The door bell suddenly rang loudly causing Jackson to jump in alarm and then glare at the door angrily, as if who ever was behind it had scared him purposefully.

"Miley! Get the door!" He yelled fixing his gaze back on the TV screen. There was no response from upstairs. Instead, the door bell rang a second time. Determined not to answer the door Jackson grabbed a pillow and stared at the TV determinedly. There was no way he was going to let whoever was at the door ruin his chances at watching the most intense basketball game EVER….well maybe not _ever, _but it was still a pretty intense game. Rolling his eyes Jackson yelled louder,

"MIIIILEEEEYYY! Get the DOOR!" He scram throwing pop corn over his shoulder as if that would get his little sister to respond. Finally, after what seemed like forever to Jackson, Miley plodded down the stairs in her Hannah Montana outfit. The only thing missing was her blond wig.

"Jackson." She snapped stomping over to the door. "Your right there, how come you couldn't get the stupid door?" The teen pop star hissed peevishly. Jackson shushed her and pointed at the TV as if that was all the explanation needed. Apparently it was too, because Miley rolled her eyes and pulled open front door. A UPS man in a brown suit stared back at Miley, irritation written all over his face.

"I have a package for an," He paused and looked at the name on his clip board.

"H. Stewart." There was silence for a few seconds as Miley thought over the name.

"There's no one here with the first name H." She explained, feeling uncomfortable in her flashy Hannah Montana cloths. The UPS man shrugged and shoved the clip board into Miley's hands.

"Not my problem. This is the right address, and the last name is the same. Just sign here and take the package." The man snapped. Clearly, he had not woken up on the right side of the bed. Scowling at the unpleasant UPS man Miley grabbed the clip board and scribbled her name on it, She Exchanged the clip board for the brown package in the mans grasp. The man looked over Miley's shoulder at Jackson and made a face.

"By the way, I heard you inside when I first rang the door bell." The man snapped. Jackson waved a hand at the man dismissively and then made an unhappy squeaking noise as something unpleasant happened on the TV. Thanking the man, and apologizing for Jackson's behavior Miley shut the door and walked over to the kitchen. Setting the package down she turned to Jackson, hands on her hips unhappily.

"Next time, how about YOU get the door. I was upstairs getting ready for my concert tonight. All you're doing is watching TV!" She chastised, pulling a hair cap out of her pocket. Jackson rolled his eyes.

"_Ohhh_, big deal, you were making yourself look all pretty so that you can siiing. _Wooopy_." Jackson said making a, 'pffff' noise at the end of his sentence. Miley glared at her older brother as she stuffed her long brown hair into the rubber wig cap on her head.

"And you're making a mess." Miley added looking at the popcorn covering the floor, couch, coffee table and Jackson's lap. Jackson looked over at Miley, and opened his mouth while sticking out his tongue. Both of which, were covered in mushy half chewed pop corn. Scowling Miley picked up a wayward spoon that had been left on the counter and threw it at Jackson's face. Dodging his little sister attack expertly, the only way an older brother can, Jackson swallowed his food and shoved another fistful of popcorn into the cavernous hole known as his mouth. Miley made a face at him and turned to the package on the counter top. Eyeing it suspiciously the pop star contemplated weather or not to open the package that was addressed to the mysterious H. Stewart. Deciding that it wouldn't really matter who opened it, Miley tore open the package and stared into the box, confusion furrowing her brow.

"Jackson." She called quietly. Jackson's head snapped in the direction of his little sister's voice. Maybe it was the tone of Miley's voice, or the way she had said his name, but he felt an uneasy sensation form in the pit of his stomach. Miley was staring at the box blankly. As if she was trying to decipher some kind of puzzle. Instead of mocking his little sister, Jackson stood up and walked over to her. Placing a hand on Miley's shoulder Jackson looked into the box as well. The uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach changed into a full fledged feeling of ice cold dread. Inside of the box was a bouquet of dead black roses with a simple note reading, "'To Hannah; my true love. Soon we will be together.'

* * *

**Yo, Im Tello, and im Strawberries older sister. Although this is strawberries PROFILE, I couldn't put this story on my OWN profile. Because my friend reads my stories. I don't know HOW she found my profile grrrr. AND I know she would never let me live down a HM fanfic. But you know, sometimes when the bunnies attack, you have no choice but to bend to their will,**


End file.
